64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Zed the Hero of Africa
A volcano starts to erupt in the African savannah, so Zed and the other residents are forced to leave their home. But the animals try to stop the volcano from erupting. Summary Main Zoo Lucy is dressed as a superhero, calling herself "Super Lucy". Story Zed was running super fast across Africa. He meets Nathalie cheering for him, then asking her about another challenge. Zed begins looking for another challenge besides running. Suddenly, the ground begins to crack. The animals didn't notice there was a volcano starting to erupt. The couple walks towards the burrow while trying to leave. Esmeralda began asking her about the volcano, but she doesn't know much about it. Zed and Nathalie began alerting the other animals that the volcano is about to erupt. Nelson says that the volcano will spread lava and create additional rocks. Instead of leaving the savannah, the animals decide to stop the volcano. Ronald was able to use some of the boulders, almost all the boulders were crumbled into pieces. Zed was able to block the lava with the last boulder to save the savannah from erupting. The animals are very happy with Zed for stopping the volcano. The animals danced at the volcano for a celebration. Moral Ending Lucy is very happy with the story of being a hero. She is very happy with Nelson for giving her a happy ending. First Appearances * "Super Lucy" Gallery Ep 74 2.jpg Ep 74 3.jpg Ep 74 4.jpg Ep 74 5.jpg Ep 74 6.jpg Ep 74 7.jpg Ep 74 8.jpg Ep 74 9.jpg Ep 74 A.jpg Ep 74 10.jpg Ep 74 B.jpg Ep 74 C.jpg Ep 74 11.jpg Ep 74 12.jpg Ep 74 13.jpg Ep 74 14.jpg Ep 74 15.jpg Ep 74 16.jpg Ep 74 17.jpg Ep 74 18.jpg Ep 74 19.jpg Ep 74 20.jpg Ep 74 21.jpg Ep 74 22.jpg Ep 74 23.jpg Ep 74 24.jpg Ep 74 25.jpg Ep 74 26.jpg Ep 74 27.jpg Ep 74 28.jpg Ep 74 29.jpg Ep 74 30.jpg Ep 74 31.jpg Ep 74 32.jpg Ep 74 33.jpg Ep 74 34.jpg Ep 74 35.jpg Ep 74 36.jpg Ep 74 37.jpg Ep 74 38.jpg Ep 74 39.jpg Ep 74 40.jpg Ep 74 41.jpg Ep 74 42.jpg Ep 74 43.jpg Ep 74 44.jpg Ep 74 45.jpg Ep 74 46.jpg Ep 74 47.jpg Ep 74 48.jpg Ep 74 49.jpg Ep 74 50.jpg Ep 74 51.jpg Ep 74 52.jpg Ep 74 53.jpg Ep 74 54.jpg Ep 74 55.jpg Ep 74 56.jpg Ep 74 57.jpg Ep 74 58.jpg Ep 74 59.jpg Ep 74 60.jpg Ep 74 61.jpg Ep 74 62.jpg Ep 74 63.jpg Ep 74 64.jpg Ep 74 65.jpg Ep 74 66.jpg Ep 74 67.jpg Ep 74 68.jpg Ep 74 69.jpg Ep 74 70.jpg Ep 74 71.jpg Ep 74 72.jpg Ep 74 73.jpg Ep 74 74.jpg Ep 74 75.jpg Ep 74 76.jpg Ep 74 77.jpg Ep 74 78.jpg Ep 74 79.jpg Ep 74 80.jpg Ep 74 81.jpg Ep 74 82.jpg Ep 74 83.jpg Ep 74 84.jpg Ep 74 85.jpg Ep 74 86.jpg Video Trivia * Near the end of the episode, Nelson began saying a reference to William Shakespeare ("All's Well That Ends Well"). This is the second time a reference to Shakespeare is referenced. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes that Nelson told the story